


(Podfic of) An Endless Recovery by Oxoniensis

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some moments that he's never going to be able to write about. Most of them involve Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) An Endless Recovery by Oxoniensis

**Title:** [An Endless Recovery](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/456826.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)**oxoniensis**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** There are some moments that he's never going to be able to write about. Most of them involve Brad.

 

 **Length:** 42:39

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/An%20Endless%20Recovery%20by%20Oxoniensis.mp3) || 39 MB


End file.
